What if?
by briagabrielle
Summary: "Ha! Another Weasley, I know just what to do with you," the hat started. "SLYTHERIN!" The story of what if the Sorting Hat said Slytherin instead of Gryffindor ^_^ Some Humor as well!! CHAPTER TWO UP!!! R/R!
1. Chapter One

What if?  
  
A Ron Weasley gone Slytherin Fic  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: What would happen if the Sorting Hat called out Slytherin instead of Gryffindor for Ron?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or terms or words. They all belong to the brilliant mind of JKR (lucky, lucky woman). But still enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" called out Professor McGonagall.  
  
Ron exchanged looks with Harry and walked slowly up to the Sorting Hat. He sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head.  
  
"Ha! Another Weasley, I know just what to do with you," the hat started. "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Ron jumped up and said, "WHAT!?"  
  
The Slytherins looked as enraged as Percy, Fred, and George did. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and said, "You heard the hat Mr. Weasley. Please make your way to the Slytherin table."  
  
Ron put his head down and walked to the Slytherin table. "So Weasley, you are worth something," Draco spat.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy."  
  
"I was complimenting you, Weasley. Better off here then in Gryffindor with the rest of them."  
  
"Gee I feel so welcome Malfoy." Ron made a face. The Slytherins began talking about their summer holidays and how they had the time of their lives, while Ron just tuned out thoroughly depressed.  
  
'How could I be put in Slytherin? I'm a Weasley! Mum and Dad are going to be so disappointed! I'm the only one put in Slytherin so far. Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, and Fred were all in the same house, and Ginny will probably be in there too!' Ron thought sadly.  
  
"Honestly Ron you can cheer up more! It's not that bad," Draco said scooping some mashed potatoes on his own plate.  
  
"Why did you call me Ron, Malfoy?"  
  
"Because you've proven yourself to be a Slytherin. You're an equal now rather then inferior to us."  
  
Ron shook his head. "I'm honored."  
  
"You should be," spoke up Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"I was being sarcastic," Ron sighed.  
  
"I know you were," Pansy retorted.  
  
"Honestly Ron. You would think someone dragged you to the core of the earth or the sun! It's only a house. You'll see we have the best times," spoke Marcus Flint.  
  
Ron turned and looked at the Gryffindor table. His brothers didn't even seem to care anymore. They were talking and laughing with Harry and Hermione. Ron could hear Seamus Finnigan's Irish drawl from the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Really what do you do?" asked Millicent Bulstrode excitedly.  
  
"We have parties and such and since Professor Snape is the best in the world and favors us, our grades usually NEVER slip . . ." he started.  
  
"Wow," Ron mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Draco asked.  
  
"It wasn't sarcasm, it was awe."  
  
Marcus smiled triumphantly. "Impressed are you?"  
  
"I'd still rather be in Gryffindor with my family and friends."  
  
"You'll make new ones and as for your family, well, they can't stop loving you just because a hat put you in their least favorite house can they?" Pansy replied.  
  
"Hopefully not," Ron said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night Ron sat in the Slytherin Common Room and sighed. He had never imagined in his life he'd be in here, and if he did he never thought he'd be one of the inhabitants. He shook his head and groaned. Millicent Bulstrode came down the stairs and said, "Ron? What are you still doing up? It's almost midnight."  
  
"Analyzing."  
  
She sat down next to him. "It's really not that big of a deal Ron. It'll all turn out alright."  
  
Ron looked at her and said, "You think?"  
  
"I know, so get your arse to bed. It's getting late and we have classes tomorrow." She stood up and began walking back to the girls' dormitory.  
  
"Hey Millicent?" Ron called.  
  
She turned around looking at him expectantly. He ran up and hugged her slightly saying, "Thanks. You aren't half bad."  
  
"You wouldn't say that if you were in Gryffindor," she laughed.  
  
He laughed and walked to his dorm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: OKIES! How do ya like it? First chappie, not all that great, but you still have to R/R and read my other stories and review those too! Teehee! Chappie 2 should be up soon . . .I hope! 


	2. Chapter Two

What if?  
  
A Ron Weasley gone Slytherin Fic  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: What would happen if the Sorting Hat called out Slytherin instead of Gryffindor for Ron?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or terms or words. They all belong to the brilliant mind of JKR (lucky, lucky woman). But still enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Ron awoke first. He said aloud, "Harry I had the worst nightmare. I got sorted into Sly--" he then opened his eyes and saw the GREEN velvet coverings. He fell back on his bed and groaned.  
  
He got up and silently got dressed, careful not to wake anyone. He needed to be alone for a few moments to reflect. He slipped out of the common room and walked down the empty corridors. He was so consumed in his own thoughts as to, how he was going to tell his mother and father when he ran into Percy, Fred, and George.  
  
"Hiya there ickle Ronnie." George smiled.  
  
"Enjoying Gryffindor?" Fred asked.  
  
"Shut up," Ron muttered.  
  
"Don't start," Percy started.  
  
"No wait Fred, he WASN'T put in there remember? Where was it again?" George added thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm serious," Percy continued.  
  
"Oh yes! It was SLYTHERIN!" laughed Fred.  
  
Ron groaned. "Shut up you guys."  
  
"Honestly quit. What are you doing out and about this time of the morning anyway Ron?" asked Percy.  
  
"Roaming around, wallowing in self pity. What about you guys?"  
  
"We spoke to Dumbledore," Fred started.  
  
"While Percy wrote to Mum and Dad," finished George.  
  
"What did you go and do that for?" asked Ron angrily.  
  
"I had to Ron! They had the right to know!" replied Percy.  
  
"And I would have told them!"  
  
"Dumbledore said that he's sorry, and that there is nothing he can do Ron," George said quietly.  
  
"What d'ya mean!? He's Dumbledore! He's a bloody genius!"  
  
"He also said that the Sorting Hat must've had SOME reason of putting you into Slytherin, which may be unclear now, but you will prevail? Does that make any sense?" Fred added.  
  
Ron nodded thoughtfully. "Right."  
  
"Well, you will! Ron? RON! Where are you going?" Percy called.  
  
Ron looked over his shoulder. "Owlery! Bye!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron sat in the owlery sighing. He saw the family owl swoop into the door and smiled to himself. "Thanks," he muttered as he ripped it open. It read:  
  
Ron,  
  
Slytherin. Well isn't this a . . . surprise. It's NOT that big of a deal. Don't do anything drastic, and DON'T attempt to get expelled. Write soon and try to have fun!  
  
All my love,  
  
Mum  
  
Ron sighed deeply. 'Only my mother would say it's not a big deal,' he thought as he refolded the letter. He shoved it in his book and made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast feeling totally and completely defeated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yes that was a short one. I need ideas, which is why it doesn't say that I am working on chapter 3, besides I'm kinda loaded up on trying to update so that I don't get hatemail . . .more hatemail . . . w/e! That's really not the point lol! But if you have an idea, IM me RockStar512T (AIM) or e-mail PunkRockPoet512@aol.com and my online journal thing is a href=http://www.melodramatic.com/users/dreamer512 http://www.melodramatic.com/users/dreamer512 /a ENJOY! And R/R!!!!!!! 


End file.
